En lo más profundo de la memoria
by FiorellaDuGray
Summary: AU. Gruvia. Un rescate, un enamoramiento unilateral, decepción, dolor, risas y fantasías.
1. El primer día

_**¡Hola! Bueno, no me resistí y aquí va otro fic Juvia pero tipo AU. Están en la universidad y han sido "primos" ¡NO DE VERDAD! Solo lean. Ojalá les guste muuuucho y me den reviews que no vivo de likes u_u 3**_ _**Los personajes pertenecen al cabrón de Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía 3**_

¦En lo más profundo de la memoria¦

Las gotas de lluvia caían agrestes, golpeteando las ventanas con ferocidad, Juvia se sentía triste cuando llovía, era como si el agua y el cielo gris formasen parte de sus sentimientos, sentada, abrazando sus propias rodillas, la mirada de la niña iba directo a un muñeco que había olvidado en el jardín, junto a la piscina de la casa dónde estaban. Sus papás a menudo iban a casa de los Fullbuster, tenían un hijo de una edad similar a la de Juvia, así que pensaban que podían ser amigos, más el niño siempre parecía ausente, como si no le interesara más en ese lugar, al menos a Juvia le gustaba ver a Gray con su papá, siempre que jugaban se sentía feliz y eso lo transmitía a todos, incluso a la niña.

Sentía que estaba abandonando a su muñeco al no salir por él, era una terrible sensación, ¿cómo se sentiría Juvia si sus papás la olvidasen afuera? se le erizaba la piel tan solo de pensarlo. Así que, mientras sus "tíos"(así les llamaba a los señores Fullbuster) y sus papás preparaban la cena en la cocina, Juvia salió por la puerta de cristal que daba directo a la piscina, estaba todo demasiado mojado en ese patio, pero no iba a dejar a su muñeco abandonado ahí. Salió a toda prisa para no ser descubierta, descalza y en pijama, para cuando estuvo frente al muñeco ya se le habían llenado de lodo los pies, dio media vuelta rápido pues oyó que su mamá la empezó a llamar para ir a cenar, pero, sintió como su pie derecho derrapó, el cuerpo tuvo impulso hacia atrás y cayó a la alberca. Juvia no sabía nadar, movía los brazos hacia arriba intentando salir, cuando finalmente se dio por vencida, luego de sentir que no podía respirar, sintió que la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron hacia arriba, lo único que pudo ver entre tanta gota de lluvia que le caía a la cara era a Gray, el hijo de los Fullbuster.

Sus papás acudieron a los gritos del menor, pero Juvia fue rescatada, y por alguien que no esperó jamás. Juvia le debía la vida y no lo iba a olvidar, a partir de ahí empezó ese amor intenso por el hijo de los Fullbuster, era algo que Juvia siempre soñaba, incluso cuando ya era mayor y estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad.

Los papás de Juvia tuvieron problemas económicos, por lo cual los Fullbuster ofrecieron que Gray le diera alojo dónde ellos le habían rentado para la universidad de Tokio, dónde originalmente ambos presentaron examen de admisión y lo pasaron, fue antes de lo que les pasó a los papás de la peliazul, así que no buscaron alguna otra opción. Era hora de mudarse a dónde él, las cajas estaban preparadas en el camión y los nervios estaban comiéndosela. ¿Y si Gray no la quería con él? ¿Cómo se vería cada mañana? Estaba entre nervios extremos y felicidad absoluta, ¿acaso algún día serían novios? intentó ponerse bonita, se colocó unos jeans, blusa azul de tirantes con corte en V y el cabello suelto, unos tenis vans para completar su atuendo, no quería verse como alguien raro y que él la odiara, tenían algunos meses de no verse pues no iban en la misma preparatoria, una vez que el viaje se realizó entre sentimientos encontrados llegaron a Tokio, ella y los de la mudanza, la muchacha tocó el timbre del departamento de su adorado Gray. El corazón le latía casi agresivamente, no podía imaginar comer con él siempre o al menos ya no era tan normal desde que no eran niños. Sus padres habían prometido rentarle un apartamento en cuanto las cosas tomaran su curso de nuevo, aunque los padres del azabache insistían que podrían estar bien por un tiempo.

Vio como giraron el pote de la puerta desde adentro, pasó saliva mientras respiraba ligeramente más agitada que antes. – Oh, Juvia… Llegaste antes. – Mencionó el joven en cuanto tuvo la vista de la muchacha al frente. – Juvia llegó a la hora que anunció, Gray-sama. – El joven echó una mirada al reloj de pulsera que traía. – Pensé que era más temprano, lo siento. Ya te he dicho que no me digas Gray-sama… Suena estúpido, y ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirme así en la universidad. – La muchacha se sintió regañada, solo asintió y los nervios fueron yéndose poco a poco, finalmente él era igual que siempre, no había nada nuevo en su relación aunque fuesen a vivir juntos, claro, era por compromiso de amistad.

Hasta él salió y ayudó a meter las cajas con libros de Juvia, sus maletas y todo, entre todos era más rápido, incluso los llevó hasta su habitación. También había una bolsa de papel, esa joven leía mucho, o fue la idea que se dio Gray. Repentinamente la bolsa se le resbaló, cayó al suelo y el muchacho se agachó a recogerla, solo un libro salió disparado. Gray lo cogió con la diestra, cuando leyó el título soltó una carcajada sonora. – Así que esto es lo que lee la inocente Juvia, ¿No? – El sonrojo se le subió a las mejillas a la peliazul, pues justo entró cuando él leía el título. – Juvia, no sabía que te gustara: "El marqués de Sade y sus 120 días de Sodoma". – Ella dejó caer en la cama la caja en la que llevaba unos portarretratos y se cubrió el rostro con ambas. El joven parecía morir de risa. – Ya, ya… No pasa nada, pervertidilla. – Ella solo sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento, que de verdad no era una mala opción.

Finalmente se retiró en medio de risas ahogadas y ella se quedó en la pequeña habitación, la de Gray era bastante más grande pero ella de por si daba las gracias por eso que le habían ofrecido de tan buena manera tenía una pequeña ventana que daba al patio, la ciudad era mucho más grande que dónde vivían ellos y llena de gente conflictiva o buena, no sabía bien, lo más probable es que hubiese de todo y ahora debía acomodarse. Sus ropas quedaron en una cómoda amplia, los accesorios y maquillajes encima de la misma pues también tenía espejo, el baño sería compartido así que era cuestión de poner atención a qué hora lo usaba él para no llegar a ser una molestia. Era el primer día y ya estaba muerta de cansancio, habría querido hacer la cena para ambos, le ilusionaba en demasía ser como una pareja joven, pero eso era solo parte de sus fantasías. Sacó su enorme peluche en forma de oso (Que nadie sabía, pero su nombre era Gray) y se abrazó a él, sin pensarlo se quedó profundamente dormida, quién sabe cuánto pasó, pero cuando despertó, del otro lado de la puerta había un tazón con arroz, té y algo de carne. La felicidad se adueñó de Juvia, ¿qué más podría hacerla feliz que un simple gesto por parte de él?

Cenó, llevó los platos a la cocina y se fue a dormir, tendría un largo primer día en la universidad y no tenía demasiadas cosas listas.


	2. ¿Por qué tiene novia?

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima AKA pinche puto troll-kun.** ¡Gracias por los reviews! ojalá les guste mucho, mucho ~~ Y veré qué tal nos sigue saliendo esto ¡LA VOY A CONTINUAR! no teman, jóvenes. Amor y Gruvia pa' todos.

 _ **Universidad**_

Pasó la mañana frente al espejo, Juvia no estaba demasiado convencida del corte que traía ahora, era eso o esos inmensos nervios de ver a Gray tan temprano por la mañana, además que no sabría exactamente como llegar desde ahí a la universidad, era hora de pedirle indicaciones. Suspiró, finalmente se lo dejó tal cual. De alguna u otra manera estaba feliz porque estaría al menos en la misma carrera que él y podrían verse, la verdad es que conforme pasaban los años, Gray se volvía más y más guapo. Juvia se descubrió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba en él, recobró la compostura y bajó.

El azabache estaba comiéndose una manzana sobre la barra de la cocina, tenía el entrecejo fruncido. – Juvia, ¿siempre tardas tanto? No fuiste a los cursos así que no conocerás a nadie y quiero pedirte un favor. – La peliazul casi hizo evidentes los latidos de su corazón, abrió los ojos cuáles platos. – Lo que Gray-sama necesite. – Finalmente musitó, casi notorio el nerviosismo. – Entonces serán dos favores. – Juvia asintió. – No me llames "Gray-sama" es penoso, no quiero que me llames así jamás ¿bien? Y el segundo… No te me pegues como chicle, podrían malinterpretarlo y creer que somos pareja… Y si se enteran que vivimos juntos… No quiero saber qué tanto dirán. – En primera instancia la joven mostró serenidad, aunque luego no lo pudo evitar e hizo algunos pucheros, Gray rodó los ojos y Juvia asintió.

Antes de irse el azabache tomó una manzana más, la lavó mientras la muchacha recogía el bolso dónde llevaría sus libros, se echó una última mirada en el espejo grande que estaba junto a la sala de estar, acomodó el larguísimo vestido semi ajustado, cualquiera diría que lucía con demasiada ropa, pero a Juvia le hacía sentir bien no mostrar de más, lo que sí quería cambiar era ese peinado, lo curvo al final del lacio se veía raro, solamente que no sabía cómo deshacer eso que se formaba en las puntas. Hacía muecas graciosas frente al espejo, cuando el muchacho pasó tras ella, se veía tan cómodo en jeans y una playera sencilla. – Estoy lista para irnos, Gray-sa… Gray-san. – El muchacho se le quedó viendo y soltó una carcajada. – He de suponer que vas sin zapatos a la escuela, Juvia. – La muchacha alertada bajó el rostro para ver sus pies, efectivamente, olvidó los zapatos. Subió corriendo a ponerse unos zapatos cerrados con un poco de tacón, realmente vestía pasada de moda o más bien, no acorde a su edad. Bajó, con el sonrojo marcándole las mejillas. – Ahora sí, Juvia ya está lista. – El muchacho se echó la mochila al hombro, cuando Juvia estuvo cerca le entregó la manzana que había lavado. – Aún no hay mucho porque mis papás no han enviado para las compras, quizá hoy lo hagan. – Se adelantó y abrió la puerta, la joven le dio una mordida a la manzana, sin duda la más dulce que había probado. Caminaron un poco y tomaron un tren, en menos de quince minutos estaban frente a la famosa puerta roja, iban a estudiar comercio, pasando la puerta había un grupo de jóvenes muy llamativos, ellos llamaron a Gray. – ¡Hey! ¡Hielitos! – Un pelirosa que se veía bastante simpático le gritó, Juvia recordó por un momento cuánto le gustaba a Gray el frío y los helados, sobre todo los helados. – ¡Cállate maldito loco de la tabasco! – parecían gente simpática, había una rubia, una castaña y otra albina, la última le ponía bastante atención a Gray-sama, eso despertaba la ira sobre humana en ella, pero parecía que ella no los conocería ese día, ya que el muchacho se fue hasta dónde ellos y Juvia se perdió en la multitud que llegaba. Le tocó caminar y buscar ella misma el edificio, ver sus horarios y rogar porque le tocara en una clase con él, de eso pedía su vida.

La primera clase era comercio exterior, cuando la muchacha al fin dio con el grupo, tuvo que sentarse hasta atrás, no quería ser una molestia ni llamar demasiado la atención, estaban esos grupos de conocidos que seguramente se hicieron en los cursos a los que por mala suerte (sus papás aún no tenían dinero para la mudanza) no pudo tomar. Pero no era inconveniente, ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a estar sola, al único que conoció desde muy chica fue a Gray, solo a él.

Llegaron los amigos con los que él se encontró en la entrada, solo faltaba la rubia y la castaña, el pelirosa se sentó delante de Juvia, también la albina y otro chico que no había visto o mejor dicho, que no le puso atención cuando llegaron, era medio extraño pues traía perforaciones sobre una ceja, piel bronceada y el cabello medio alborotado. Ella era tímida, pero quería saber qué era lo que pasó con Gray. – Eh… Disculpe. – Tocó el hombro del pelirosa, él volteó. – ¿Ara? – Juvia pasó saliva antes de hablar. – Creo que los vi antes con Gray-san ¿Saben a qué clase fue? – El joven parecía haber tenido una revelación. – ¡Eres la prima del hielitos! – Oh. Juvia sintió el peso de ser "familiares" sí, no lo eran pero la gente creía que sí. Así que asintió. – Le toca esta clase, pero debe andar buscándote, pensó que te perdiste porque cuando te llamó no estabas ¡Soy Natsu! – Los otros dos también ponían atención a la conversación, incluida la albina. – Ella es Lisanna y él es Gajeel. – Juvia se puso en pie. – Lisanna-san, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san. Mi nombre es Juvia, es un gusto. – E hizo una leve reverencia, era una persona muy formal, demasiado formal para la edad que tenían, luego se sentó de nuevo, Natsu se medio giró y le dio una palmada suave en el hombro. – Tranquila, seremos todos buenos amigos. – Oyó los pasos de alguien, giró y era Gray. – Juvia, te fuiste ¿por qué? Bueno ya, no importa… Así que ya conociste a estos. – La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliazul, esa sonrisa que solo aparecía frente a él, Gray se sentó junto a Juvia por ese día, por esa clase o por minutos, no sabía, pero la hizo feliz.

Enseguida entraron dos personas realmente jóvenes para ser maestros pero un poco más viejos que alumnos de primer semestre, una pelirroja y uno con el cabello de tono similar al de Juvia. Ella iba vestida de traje sastre, pero su falda era más corta que uno normal, de un tono negro y la blusa en rosa, el hombre tenía un tatuaje sobre un ojo, pero no se veía mal, de hecho se veía interesante, su traje era negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata. Ambos caminaron hasta el podio, todos los alumnos fijaron su atención. – Buenos días, jóvenes. – Habló la mujer. – Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y soy la profesora de economía, pero, comparto el puesto con mi esposo, el señor Jellal Fernandes, debido al sobrecupo de esta carrera, nos vemos en la necesidad de algunas veces intercambiar clases, así que el trabajo que les deje uno puede ser fácilmente revisado por el otro, sin trabajos no hay nada que hacer en el examen, eso es una nota que jamás podrán revertir… – Mientras hablaba de eso, la profesora se enojaba más y más, como si en su mente maquilara la posibilidad de que los jóvenes desertaran o algo así, Juvia la observaba en silencio, igual que todos, nadie se atrevería ni a bostezar al ver ese bello rostro convertirse a ira pura, el hombre le tocó el hombro y el gesto le cambió al mismo de cuando entró. – Lo que mi compañera y esposa dice, es que acá se respetan los límites de tiempo para trabajos, un trabajo fuera de tiempo no puede llegar a un 100% aspira a un 70% aunque esté bien hecho, sino tienen todos los trabajos aprobados no hay examen ¿está bien? – La clase entera asintió.

Esa clase la dieron ellos dos, fue entretenida, Juvia anotó todo lo importante para repasarlo después, quería asegurar el horario para poder buscar un trabajo después, no quería atormentar a sus papás pidiendo dinero constantemente.

Cuando Juvia sacó su celular del bolso grande, vio que Gray y la albina intercambiaban números, de tener la fuerza suficiente habría roto el teléfono que traía en la mano, Gajeel la observó. Esa fue la única clase que tuvieron juntos ese día, por otro lado le tocó una junto a la rubia y Natsu, él se la presentó, resultó llamarse Lucy, luego Lisanna le presentó a la castaña, ella decía llamarse Cana, todos parecían buenas personas, menos esa albina que no terminaba por agradarle.

Los primeros días fueron duros, de conocer gente, de relacionarse, y de ser cuestionada acerca de por qué vestía como una mujer mayor, de esa manera tan recatada. En la casa apenas veía a Gray, él se la pasaba durmiendo o en la calle, no decía mucho, tampoco, como siempre en su vida. Un día gris lo vio de la mano con Lisanna, sintió como si una aguja gruesa le atravesara el corazón, Gajeel estaba tras ella pues ambos iban a buscarlo para ver si hacían cierto trabajo en equipo, en una clase que solo estaban ellos tres juntos. Pero Juvia se quedó muda, no pudo ni gritarle ¿por qué le gritaría su prima? Gajeel la jaló del brazo y la llevó bajo un árbol. – Te gusta, ¿verdad? – Juvia regresó a la realidad. – ¿Eh? A mí no me podría gustar mi primo, ¿no? – Soltó una risita tonta e irónica. – A Juvia le puede gustar cualquier persona, no seas tonta. – Gajeel perdía la paciencia rápido. – Mira, me caes bien, quiero ser tu amigo, pero necesito saber si ese idiota te gusta y cuál es en realidad su parentesco. – Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras el sonrojo le invadía las mejillas. – Gray-sa… Gray-san no es mi primo… Nuestros papás son amigos, y sí, me gusta mucho, lo amo, lo amo desde que puedo recordar, lo amo desde siempre. – Nunca que empezaba a hablar de sus sentimientos terminaba de expresar tanto amor que le tenía. Gajeel suspiró. – Si la enana estuviera aquí podría darte un consejo… – La muchacha ladeó el rostro. – ¡Ah! La enana es mi novia, se llama Levy, pero estudia en otra facultad de la misma universidad – Hasta él podía sonrojarse, Juvia se sintió contenta. – Gajeel-kun, eres una buena persona, pero no te preocupes por mí, igualmente Gray-san nunca me ha visto más que como su prima de mentiras, lo que debo hacer es ocupar mi mente en otras cosas, es mejor así. – Gajeel después de eso la llevó por un helado, aunque se fue rápido porque debía ir a una cita con su novia, parecía estar adoptando a Juvia, al fin sintió que tenía un amigo de verdad.

Era hora de ir a casa… ¿Casa? Sintió miedo de verlo de nuevo con la albina, y hasta se veían bien juntos, ella era muy bonita, pero la rival en el amor más poderosa que había enfrentado jamás (y la primera) así que se desvió en el camino y empezó a buscar empleo, el único que se adecuaba a sus necesidades era uno en un acuario, necesitaban gente valiente para el nado con delfines y shows en la tarde, desde el incidente Juvia sabía nadar, lo que le daba mucha pena es que la vieran en traje de baño.

Pero fue, finalmente fue. La encargada del lugar era una albina preciosa, empezaba a notar la sobrepoblación de gente albina, tenía unas curvas muy pronunciadas y su mejor cualidad era una sonrisa encantadora. De inmediato le dio el trabajo cuando oyó de su situación, le acomodó los turnos para que tuviera el miércoles libre y pudiese descansar, finalmente se había sometido a un horario dónde apenas podría dormir o hacer trabajos. Empezaba al día siguiente, pero ya estaba feliz, quería contárselo a su mamá y a Gajeel-kun, hasta quería invitarlo junto a su novia para cuando le dieran entradas por ser trabajadora de ahí, eso le devolvió la esperanza de que su mente no se fijara en Gray o su novia, maldita albina.

Tenía mucha hambre cuando llegó, andar en la calle le causaba eso, pero, como ya tenía trabajo, se dio el "lujo" de pedir una pizza, tomó un par de rebanadas, soda y se fue a su recámara, era hora de contarle todo a su diario, como siempre.


	3. Pizza y lágrimas

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. AKA Pinche puto**

|| ¡Hola! acá les dejo esto, espero que les guste, ahorita anda media onda drama pero ya habrá humor y romaaaaance~~~~

Trabajo

El sol entraba agreste por las ventanas del salón dónde tomaban la clase de administración, Juvia sentía que iba a morir quemada porque dónde ella se sentaba daba más fuerte debido al vidrio. El profesor parecía disfrutar ver a sus alumnos sufrir mientras él estaba sentado al frente, esperando que resolvieran un plan de negocios, tenían que inventar sus propias empresas y desarrollar todo un proyecto como si fuesen realmente a montarlo. Obviamente el proyecto era para todo el semestre y las clases se limitaban a preguntas y respuestas sobre dudas que se generaran en el lapso. Juvia levantó la mano, el profesor le hizo una seña para que se acercara. De inmediato la peliazul lo hizo. — Laxus-sensei… ¿Le parecería demasiado inoportuno si me voy hoy? Es que es mi primer día de trabajo y olvidé el uniforme, así que tendré que ir a casa… — El profesor se puso en pie, era alto, andaba probablemente en sus 27 años, tenía una curiosa cicatriz y era un hombre muy grande, de cuerpo atlético, el cuerpo ideal para cualquier mujer y con el que varias alumnas fantaseaban. Cruzó el hombre los brazos a la altura de su pecho. — Loxar. —La peliazul sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho pues la mirada penetrante del caballero le dio miedo. — Vete. Quiero un adelanto de tu trabajo para el siguiente lunes. Y… Deja de hablar en tercera persona — Juvia sintió que el alma le regresó al cuerpo. — Gracias, Laxus-sensei. — En esa clase iba Gray y Gajeel con ella, era dónde tenían ese proyecto de los tres. Regresó a su lugar y recogió todas sus pertenencias, el lazo que creó con Gajeel era tan fuerte en poco tiempo, que él imaginó que algo había olvidado por esos nervios eternos que tenía. — ¿Por qué te vas? — Inquirió Gray. — ¿Pretendes dejarnos el trabajo solo a nosotros? — El de piel bronceada se enojó, lanzó una mirada agresiva al azabache, pero antes de decir algo Juvia lo interrumpió. — No, Gray-san. Haré mi parte del trabajo en casa. — Estaba luchando contra su impulso de hablar en tercera persona, Juvia ya no estaba sola, no necesitaba eso. Gray se sorprendió aún sin haber obtenido una respuesta clara de porque la partida de la muchacha. — Hasta luego, Gajeel-kun, Gray-san. — Juvia sintió un nudo en la garganta. — Eres un idiota, hielitos. Te lo dijo ayer, nos lo dijo a todos, es su primer día de trabajo y por los nervios seguramente olvidó algo. — Gray tenía el ceño fruncido. — No recuerdo nada de eso, come hierro. (Le decían así por sus perforaciones). —Gajeel estaba enojado, pero, sintió la mirada del profesor Laxus Dreyar. Y regresaron la mirada a dónde debía, sobre el proyecto. De repente Gajeel oyó a Gray susurrar algo, pero no estaba seguro. — ¿Qué dices? — El azabache rodó los ojos. — Que sí te gusta Juvia. —Guardó silencio un momento. — Juvia es hermosa, Gray. Pero no, no me gusta, además yo tengo novia. — El gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Gray era increíble. Gajeel continuó. — No es necesario que te guste alguien para desear proteger a esa persona. Juvia se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. — Por la mente del otro muchacho pasaron muchas cosas, muchas, tantas como pensar que Juvia le reveló a Gajeel que no era primos, pero no dijo más.

{Juvia}

El tren ligero era bastante rápido, lo suficiente para que con todo y todo, llegara a tiempo al trabajo, se sintió algo ofendida por lo de Gray-sama, ella no esperaba que fuera tan poco considerado acerca de ella y sus nuevas obligaciones, pero a pesar de eso iba a dar su mejor sonrisa. Por más imposible que eso sonase al andar en traje de baño. Mirajane estaba esperando a la peliazul para ayudarle a vestirse, el conjunto en tono azul como su cabello resaltaba bastante la palidez de Juvia, pero se le veía hermoso, tenía curvas bien definidas, además que el cuerpo de Juvia era bastante mejor, solo que normalmente no se le notaba por la ropa tan de mujer mayor que usaba. Mirajane lucía sorprendida. — ¡Ara! ¡Juvia-chan! Luces hermosa. — El sonrojo de la peliazul resaltó, luego le presentó a los delfines y empezaron con el entrenamiento, el cabello de Juvia se veía mucho más largo cuando estaba mojado, y sobre todo lucía tan hermosa y natural como una sirena.

Se adaptó rápido, al igual de rápido que pasaron los días, además de ella el turno de la tarde lo hacían dos chicas más, pero, ya habían terminado la universidad y regresarían a sus lugares de origen, Mirajane recurrió a Juvia para pedirle reclutar gente, dos chicas, ella pensó en Cana y Lucy. Eran buenas muchachas y quizá así podrían conocerse mejor. Igualmente las otras dos se quedarían dos semanas más para entrenar a las nuevas. — Pareces una sirena, Juvia-chan. — Juvia se sentía feliz de que reconocieran su trabajo. — Es por lo que me han enseñado Maya-san y Ayame-san. — La albina negó. — Tienes un talento especial con el agua, pronto podrás manejar la parte principal del show, me siento orgullosa. —La pálida muchacha se mordió el labio inferior para no lloriquear de felicidad. Fue ahí donde recibió su primera paga mensual, era bastante dinero o al menos parecía un elíxir para no pedirles a sus papás, había sobrevivido sin pedirles ni un yen, por más que su mamá le preguntara sino necesitaba nada, todo el primer mes lo pasó así y con sus ahorros previos ayudó a Gray con la comida y otros gastos, él despilfarraba bastante, ella era ahorrativa.

Era hora de ir a casa, pensó en ir a las compras al día siguiente luego de la escuela, ya que era su día libre, de paso platicaría con Cana y Lucy, a ver si les interesaba emplearse a medio tiempo, estaba feliz y cansada, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir muchas horas, muchas. Tomó el tren y al bajarse caminó un poco, solo un poco pues se topó con la panadería dónde vendían unas mini pizzas que vio a Gray comprar varias veces, quiso dar un lujo para ella comprando y llevarle también a él, pero para su sorpresa él ya estaba ahí, junto a Lisanna, esperando turno en unas bancas que estaban, Juvia ya se iba, pero oyó a la joven hablarle a SU Gray. — Por favor… No tardaremos mucho, anda. — El muchacho se veía medio aburrido. — Lisanna, Juvia llegará en cualquier momento y sería incómodo para ella vernos así… Sí quieres hacer algo que sea en la recámara y no en la mesa. — La albina lo soltó de la mano. — Ojalá ya se largue de tu casa. — No esperó oír lo que Gray tendría que decir, salió de ahí y se fue directo a la casa, casi seguía oyendo como las últimas palabras de Lisanna se perdían en el bullicio del lugar. Era verdad, nunca le tocó ver a su amor platónico en una mala situación en su casa, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella era una molestia en su vida, ¿para qué quería vivir solo si ni siquiera podía estar con su novia? Novia La palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Juvia, sentía su corazón estremecer. Claro, Lisanna era su novia, Juvia era solo la "prima pobre que no tiene dónde vivir", de verdad que era la primera vez que se sentía tan miserable. Con lo de su trabajo podría rentar algo y dejar depósito, pero no le alcanzaría para aportar en comida y demás, realmente pensó en vender su laptop y celular, pero era algo que necesitaba, tanto en la escuela como para mantenerse en contacto con su familia, ah, como extrañaba Juvia los brazos de su mamá. Se acostó un rato pero no podía dormir, ver el techo no era opción, leer tampoco, no podría concentrarse, Gray volvió luego de un par de horas. Al oír la puerta decidió salir de su recámara y bajar antes de que él subiera a dormir, lo vio bebiendo leche directo del empaque. — Oh… Juvia. — Ella de verdad deseaba no quebrarse frente a él. — Gray-san. — Hasta él mismo se sintió raro oyendo como le habló, en la intimidad seguía siendo Gray-sama por más que él se lo prohibiera. — Quería decirle que… Empezaré a llegar a las diez de la noche, he estado trabajando hasta las seis pero ya no será así. — Él se preocupó. — Son muchas horas, deberías descansar más, Juvia. — De verdad… Pudo resistir el impulso de llorar, aunque el sonrojo ya estaba en sus mejillas y la ira en sus ojos. — Puedo cuidarme sola, Gray-san, gracias por el consejo, pero soy consciente de que no puedo vivir aquí para siempre. — El azabache sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si la conversación con Lisanna pudo haber sido escuchada por ella, luego desechó la idea. — No, Juvia, puedes estar aquí hasta que tus padres autoricen que te vayas a otro lado, somos amigos de la infancia, ¿no? — Una lágrima finalmente salió, luego otra y otra. — Gracias, solo quería decirle lo del tiempo. — Y corrió, porque su único refugio era ese peluche llamado Gray, se abrazó a él y durmió. La mañana llegó y Juvia no se levantó, no fue a clases, él no la vio, pensó que se había adelantado y se marchó.

Pasó toda la mañana recostada, dieron las dos de la tarde, las tres… Y a las cuatro alguien llamó a la puerta. Juvia imaginó que Gray olvidó sus llaves, así que bajó a abrir, a su sorpresa era Lucy. — Oh, Lucy-san ¿Qué pasa? — La rubia parecía preocupada. — Pues… No fuiste a clases y hoy teníamos que exponer con Erza-sensei. — Juvia se puso más pálida de lo usual. — Arruiné el equipo, ¿no? — Ahora sí, lloró, lloró a corazón abierto, estaba triste, pero más triste ahora. Si era así no podría conseguir una beca ¿por qué no recordó eso? Pero no dejó hablar a Lucy. — Lucy-san perdóname… perdonen a Juvia. — La rubia entendió el cambio de persona de Juvia al hablar, la abrazó. Nunca tuvo una amiga antes, ni Lucy lo era aún, pero, se sintió bien, calmaba un poco la impotencia que ahora sentía. — Hablé con Erza-sensei, le conté una mentira… Pero estoy segura que se dio cuenta y a pesar de eso quiere que vayamos a su casa a las siete a exponer frente a ella y Jellal-sensei, Cana estará ahí, yo vine a ponernos de acuerdo, sino te molesta puedo llamar a Cana y decir que venga a estudiar. — Luego recordó la promesa que le hizo a Gray de llegar a las diez a diario. — ¿No puede ser en casa de alguien más? — Preguntó la peliazul entre sollozos. Lucy asintió y Juvia tomó sus cosas, iban a casa de la rubia, quién de camino llamó a la castaña para que las alcanzara.


	4. Día random

**Fairy tail no me pertenece. Tampoco ninguno de sus personajes acá expuestos. Pero sí a Hiro Mashima. La historia aquí representada es mía.**

Ir viendo por la ventanilla del autobús era bastante relajante, principalmente porque no tenía nada que decir a Lucy quién realmente lucía preocupada, era una buena persona después de todo, la mirada de Juvia reflejaba un cierto vacío, una soledad inmensa. El autobús se detuvo y Lucy le indicó que bajaran, la joven la siguió y caminaron un par de calles sin decir nada, la tarde caía lentamente entre un cielo azul con naranja y rosa como si un pintor hubiese hecho de las suyas con esos colores que predecían al oscuro, ella solo seguía a la rubia, veía sus pies mientras caminaban, Lucy parecía hacerlo a saltitos, le causó cierta gracia. De repente esos pies se detuvieron y Juvia casi se estrella con la espalda de la muchacha. – Juvia. – Dijo en un tono extraño, parecía alterada. – Sé que apenas hemos hablado, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga. – La peliazul no esperó aquello, fue demasiado repentino. – Eh… Lucy-san – Y la mencionada giró sobre su propio eje para verla de frente. – No permitiré un no como respuesta, me duele ver la soledad que reflejas. – Juvia sintió un pequeño apretón en el corazón, algo que caló hondo en sus sentimientos que estaban casi a flor de piel. – Lucy-san… No tiene que preocuparse por mí, de hecho agradecería si olvidamos lo que pasó hace un rato en mi ca… En casa de Gray-san. – El gesto la rubia cambió, como si hubiese entendido algo nuevo. – ¡Sabía que era culpa de ese idiota de Gray! – Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron como platos. – Vamos, Juvia, entremos. – No había notado, pero ya habían llegado. Era una casa grande y bonita, nada ostentoso, pero se veía bastante cálida. Se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, parecía no haber nadie. – Lucy-san, ¿no se encuentra tu familia? – Esta solo se encogió de hombros. – Vivo solo con mi papá. Mamá murió hace años y soy hija única. – Sintió un poco de pena, ella pasaba penas amorosas… Pero tenía a sus padres consigo y aquello era lo mejor que podía pasar. – Lo siento, fui imprudente. – La otra negó brevemente con la cabeza. – No, no, está bien. Ya no me duele hablar de ello. Pero vamos, sube a mi recámara, giras a la derecha y el cuarto del fondo. La puerta es magenta. – Casi huyó, no quería pasar un momento incómodo hablando de muerte.

La habitación fue sencilla de encontrar, entró y era un lindo lugar con aroma a limón, libros por todos lados y una cama bien acomodada, estrellas blancas sobre la pared negra a secciones, como siguiendo un camino estelar. Realmente era un lugar bonito. Se sentó sobre un sofá de dos plazas que estaba pegado a una pared, había otro frente a ese de una sola, maravillándose mientras oyó que se abría la puerta, luego entraron ambas chicas. No parecían tan efusivas como siempre, así que anticipó que querrían hablar de su modo de andar. Se adelantó, sacó un par de cuadernos con notas para la exposición, Lucy le entregó unas tarjetas rápido bien organizadas con la parte de cada una. Juvia suspiró. – ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Gray? – Escupió Cana mientras la que recibió la pregunta solo se quedó helada. – Cana no seas brusca. Juvia, ¿pasó algo con Gray? – Ella negó con el rostro. – Ya sabemos que no son primos, Juvia, cuéntanos la verdad. – Esta elevó el rostro, viéndolas entre con susto y enojo. – No andarán pensando cosas que no son, ¿verdad? – Cana desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Juvia supo que tendría que decirles la verdad. – Siéntense, les contaré. – La morena se sentó a su lado y la otra enfrente de ella. La peliazul les pasó la mirada a ambas, con cierto recelo. – Gray-sama… Gray-san y yo somos amigos de la infancia… Bueno, conocidos desde la infancia… Creo que él nunca deseó ser mi amigo. – Bajó el rostro unos segundos. – Sus papás y mis papás son amigos de toda la vida, les digo tíos porque para mí realmente lo son, les tengo muchísimo cariño, desde siempre. Ni siquiera íbamos en la misma preparatoria, ni nada similar. Solo nos veíamos a lo lejos en la mesa… ¡P-pero él me rescató cuando era una niña y me iba a ahogar! – Cana y Lucy se observaban una a la otra. – A mi papá le empezó a ir mal, y los papás de Gray-san se ofrecieron para que me quedara en su casa mientras podían darme para mi propio apartamento… Pero no quiero que tengan esos gastos innecesarios, por eso trabajo ya. – Recordó preguntarles si querían trabajar, pero no era el momento. – Y… Creo que la novia de Gray-san no es feliz porque vivo en su casa. – Cana pegó un brinco del asiento. – ¡Esa no tiene por qué opinar! Juvia no te pongas triste por esa idiota. – La morena parecía amenazar hasta al aire, mientras la otra solo se quedó meditando. – ¡Por favor! – Suplicó la peliazul. – No cuenten nada, nada. Prometo que seremos amigas y siempre les contaré todo… Pero por favor, no molesten a Lissana-san con esto. –Ambas admitieron a regañadientes.

Terminaron preparando la exposición, cuando fueron a casa de los maestros Juvia estaba demasiado apenada, pero de cierta manera, le regresaba la fe en el amor la manera en que Jellal-sensei y Erza-sensei se observaban fuera de la escuela, había cierta magia en el aire cuando ellos intercambiaban palabras. Incluso tenían un hijo pequeño, le habían nombrado "Simon", era un niño bastante bonito y de un humor particular, pero se lo dieron a la niñera para ellos poner atención. No podían aspirar a calificación perfecta, pero se llevaron un 80% que era lo más que podían pedir. Antes de irse, Erza le dijo algo raro a Juvia. – Algún día también tuve esa mirada triste, pero la convertí en una de determinación y desde ahí vino lo mejor. –Ella no entendió en ese preciso instante. Pero la pelirroja le sonrió de una manera cálida, así que se sintió aliviada. Terminaron tarde y cada quién se fue a su casa. Juvia vio la hora, apenas las 21:00. Tenía que esperar toda una hora para ir a dormir, estaba realmente agotada, pero se sentía bien, no ver a Gray le hacía bien. Se olvidaba de lo humillada que se sintió un día antes, él no era para ella y era hora de que empezara a admitirlo. Se fue a sentar a un parque cercano a su casa. Andaba con tanta ropa como siempre, un vestido azul largo, holgado, y de manga larga. Su sombrero y botas. Parecía ocultarse bajo tanta ropa y ese peinado extraño. Estaba bajo un árbol, recargada en él, buscando que su señal tuviera señal para llamarle a su mamá, pero no tenía nada, empezaba a ponerse helado y solo habían pasado unos veinte minutos. Se abrazaba a sí misma, frotándose los brazos para no pasar frío, vio a un hombre rubio, alto y fornido pasar frente a ella, a quién se le cayó al parecer la cartera, éste no se percató y Juvia se puso en pie para coger el objeto e ir a buscar al hombre, corrió tanto como pudo. – ¡Señooor! – El hombre se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y era nada menos que el profesor Dreyar. – ¿Loxar? – Juvia se quedó quieta, algo nerviosa, era demasiado imponente verlo tan de cerca, y en traje, dónde se veía muy bien. – Eh, profesor. No pensé verlo. Tome, tome. – Estiró la billetera hacia él. – Se le cayó esto. – Él sonrió cínico de medio lado. – ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Tomó lo que la muchacha le ofreció mientras ella negaba con el rostro. – ¡Ya lo sé, niña! Solo bromeo. Pero, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? – Ella revisó la hora en su móvil. – Es temprano aún, yo solo quería pasear un poco. – El hombre parecía disfrutar ponerla nerviosa. – Vamos a caminar. Quiero un examen oral acerca de tu proyecto. – Juvia no entendió el chiste, pero él solo empezó a reír como loco.

– ¿Profesor Dreyar? – Él se limitó a ir calmándose. – No entendiste, ni entenderás, eres muy niña buena. – Juvia se puso a meditar y el sonrojo el invadió el rostro. – ¡Profesor! Puedo denunciarlo por acoso, ¿sabe? – Él estaba siendo coqueto y ella se sintió "especial". Era la primera vez que alguien le coqueteaba, nunca había pasado y en realidad pensaba que nunca pasaría. El profesor era un rompe corazones, así que no pensó más allá. Solo rió con él y caminaron. Hablaron del proyecto, de la vida, de los planes a futuro y él le contó como algún día recorrería el mundo para recolectar experiencias. Juvia se emocionó, seguramente eso sería perfecto y animaría a cualquier persona. Cuando vieron la hora ya eran las 11:30. Laxus la llevó hasta su casa, pidiéndole discreción acerca de aquella charla debido a su nexo estudiantil, ella aceptó, pero acordaron verse todos los miércoles en ese parque para platicar, algo distinto a sus vidas normales.

Juvia entró, Gray estaba en la cocina, sentado sobre una silla frente al desayunador. Cuando la vio entrar se puso en pie. – Juvia, es tarde. – Ella giró el rostro para verlo, parecía molesto. – No me vuelvas a decir que llegarás a las diez y llegues casi a las doce. Tus padres han estado llamando y yo no sé qué decirles. Además hoy no fuiste a clases. – La peliazul se sintió apenada. – Lo siento muchísimo, Gray-san, no vuelve a pasar. – Él subió y Juvia telefoneó a sus padres, no quería que estuviesen preocupados, aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de mentirles acerca de dónde estaba. Aun así les dijo que se quedó estudiando con una amiga. Se fue a dormir, tendría un día bastante largo al siguiente, pero, algo dentro de ella, era distinto.


	5. El hielo descongelándose

_**|| Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, sino a nuestro Hiro Trollshima. 3 perdón, de verdad perdón por la demora de nueve meses. (?) ||**_

La luz apenas entraba por la ventana, era una mañana soleada cuando la alarma de Juvia sonó. La peliazul abrió los ojos con dificultad, seguía con mucho sueño. Cuando movió la mano para apagar la alarma, tocó algo como tela, de inmediato abrió los ojos y vio que había tocado la pierna de Gray-san. —¡Lo siento! — Gritó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas, totalmente apenada. — No es tu culpa que yo esté aquí. — Comentó Gray. — Solo quiero que sepas que no puedes estar llegando tan tarde. Podría pasarte algo. — Dicho eso se fue sin preguntar más. Juvia solo se quedó con un extraño sentimiento. No sabía si Gray se preocupaba por ella o realmente solo temía por el castigo que sus padres pudieran darle.

Se duchó y vistió a toda prisa, definitivamente debía despertar más temprano, apenas se arregló y estaba peleando con las ondas de su cabello, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Bajó a toda prisa y recogió sus pertenencias, había sido un gran día a pesar de cualquier cosa. Justo corría a la puerta cuando quiso abrirlo y ésta tenía llave. Gray ya estaba parado tras ella con las llaves. — No llegues tan tarde. — Se las dejó caer en la mano y regresó por el pasillo. Parecía tenerle mucho miedo a sus abrió con dificultad pero salió rápido. El corazón le latía rápido, pero la mente le decía que no. Que no debía ilusionarse, no más, ya no debía sufrir por él.

Llegando a la escuela, a la primer persona que buscó fue a Gajeel, para contarle todo lo que le había pasado. Parecía fúrico, realmente quería golpear a Gray. — No, Gajeel-kun. Gray-san me está haciendo un favor. No puedo ser desagradecia... En cuanto pueda voy a mudarme. ¿Cómo lo ves? — El moreno agarró aire, se imaginaba quince formas distintas de golpear a hielitos, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, para cuando ella le estaba contando lo de la mañana, Lissana apareció tras ellos.

— Juvia-chan. — Sonaba tremendamente hipócrita. — ¿Viste a Gray hoy? Quedó de desayunar conmigo en la primer hora, dijo que no quería entrar con Dreyar... Haha. — Juvia, aún de espaldas, se mordió el labio para no poder decirle nada. Así que Gajeel respondió por ella. — Lo trae en la mochila, Lissana. Búscalo. — La albina hizo un gesto de desprecio y se marchó, bien sabía que ella causaba problemas. — Necesito aspirar a una beca, no puedo faltar de nuevo... Además ya tengo empleo y con una beca podré irme de esa casa. — Dreyar entró a pasos rápidos. Fue hasta lo que parecía su trono y se sentó a observarlos. Juvia se acomodó en su asiento y apenas levantó la mirada, ese era un nuevo amigo, pero nadie más podía saberlo, ni el chico de los piercings. Para ese momento, Lissana se había quedado fuera del aula, esperando a Gray, pues ella no pertenecía a esa clase.

El chico no llego ni a esa, ni a ninguna clase más. Sonó el celular de Juvia como a las once de la mañana, era la señora Fullbuster. Le dijo a Juvia que Gray tuvo un accidente yendo a la escuela, parecía que lo había atropellado un coche, le pidió de favor que fuera a ver que pasaba, ellos ya estaban buscando avión para ir dónde él. Sintió un hueco en el pecho, una preocupación tremenda. No pidió ningún permiso, se fue directo dónde le pidieron, hasta olvidó su mochila, solo tomó el monedero, celular y era como si la vida se le fuese en un instante.

El taxista la veía por el retrovisor, se veía tan rara ella, pero peor que iba moviendo la pierna derecha incesantemente, como si cada segundo contara como lo peor. Cuando bajó, le dio el dinero y se metió a toda prisa por urgencias, buscó dónde podía preguntar y vio la recepción.

— ¡Gray! ¡Gray Fullbuster! — La enfermera la vio muy asustada, así que buscó rápidamente en los archivos de la computadora ingresos recientes. — Calma, jovencita, le puede dar algo. — Los ojos azules de Juvia denotaban cansancio y preocupación. — ¡Ah! Aquí está. Él ya está en cuarto, piso 3 cuarto 98. — Asintió la mujer. — Él está estable, muchacha. Apenas si fue unos raspones y golpes. — Intentó apaciguar la desesperación de la joven, pero ella parecía ida, se fue directo a dónde le dijeron que estaba.

Corría como loca peligrosa, pero ella tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Abrió la puerta y estaba Gray acostado, tenía la cabeza vendada y un ojo hinchado, se aproximó a él, parecía estar dormido. Fue ahí que se dejó caer a su lado, a pesar de los golpes no lucía grave, ya que solo tenía algo de suero como intravenosa. Se sentó en la silla roja que estaba al lado, lo observó. Ahora era que no se veía tan frío, aunque con su novia seguramente no era como con ella, debía entender que, de alguna manera, Gray nunca la quiso ni poquito. "No llegues tarde" resonó en la cabeza, y ella misma se contradecía: "Es por sus papás". Su mente era una maraña de cosas, cosas que no sabía ni como clasificar. Le vio moverse un poco, pero seguía dormido, o eso pensaba ella. Acarició la mejilla de Gray con sumo cuidado, nunca había podido hacer eso, su piel no era tersa, pero era buena al tacto. — Gray sama... — Apretó los labios, y finalmente lloró, porque estaba muy asustada por él. — Juvia solo quiere que usted sea feliz... No importa cómo. Y si Juvia tiene que llegar temprano, Juvia va a llegar temprano, aunque Gray-sama necesite estar ahí con su novia, Juvia se quedará en su habitación... Y así Gray-sama no tendrá que lidiar con sus papás. — Y entonces, un estúpido impulso, guiado por su amor de toda la vida le obligó a bajar un poco el rostro, cerrar los párpados y besar suavemente los labios ajenos. Él no iba a corresponder, pero, al menos, lo iba a cumplir, ese bonito sueño. Se descubrió llorando aún cuando regresó a la realidad.

Caminó hacia la ventana, viendo a lo lejos entre las persianas un mercado o algo así, pero en realidad su vista no estaba concentrada en éso, ya que su mente solo repasaba el momento anterior una y otra vez. Se tocó los labios y pensó en cuán patética era, él tenía una hermosa novia, que no hablaba raro cuando se ponía nerviosa y que no lo llamaba Gray-sama.

Salió de la habitación, esperaría mejor en el pasillo, cerró la puerta. Pero cuando estaba ahí, descubrió a Lissana sentada frente al lugar. — Li-lissana-san. — La albina tenía el rostro enrojecido. — Te vi... — Casi le escupió las palabras. — Te vi besando a Gray. — Se sonrió irónica. — Qué lástima que tenga que estar malherido para que puedas tocarlo. — El rostro de Juvia se puso rojísimo, el ánimo se le fue hasta los suelos. — Vete y no vuelvas. — Juvia se mordió los labios. — Juvia no se irá. — La otra rodó los ojos. — Hablando como imbécil otra vez. Qué lástima das, estúpida. — La peliazul se estaba enfureciendo. — Lissana-san... No me voy a ir, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que los papás de Gray-san vengan. — Y ahí se quedaron, asiento frente a asiento, viéndose con odio.

{ Gray }

Era tardísimo, había quedado con Lis de no entrar a clase para desayunar con ella, pero igualmente iba a cancelar, había olvidado que Dreyar dijo que las inasistencias le podrían hacer repetir el curso. Corrió justo cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, pero un tsuru no alcanzó a pasar, quiso hacerla de conductor de carreras y justo antes de golpear al joven, afrenó, de todas maneras quedó bastante golpeado, Gray solo soltó un grito de dolor y rodó por el suelo, todo fue tan rápido que repentinamente ya estaba en el cuarto. Esperaba ver a su novia primero, pues pidió que se le avisara a ella, pero estaba Juvia. Habría querido decirle algo pero seguía molesto con ella, así que se hizo el dormido.

Las palabras que dijo le calaron de alguna manera, como si Juvia creyera que él ni siquiera sentía simpatía, pero no era así, estuvo a punto de reprender ese comportamiento, cuando lo besó. Y no fue capaz de moverse, ni de corresponder. Pero algo dentro de sí sintió bonito cuando los labios de Juvia se posaron sobre los suyos. También sintió que lloraba, y no sabía por qué la lastimaba tanto, sí, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto.

Algo despertó en él.


End file.
